Wireless transceivers are used in a wide variety of wireless systems. A wireless transceiver may typically include a wireless receiver for receiving and demodulating signals, and a transmitter for modulating signals for transmission. Wireless devices typically include a power amplifier coupled to the transceiver to amplify and transmit signals. Some wireless systems may also provide operation for multiple frequency bands. However, many circuits used for wireless devices are tuned or operable specifically for one band, or separate duplicate circuits may typically be used for multi-band systems. In some cases, this may require multiple circuits, e.g., one circuit for each band in the case of a multi-band transceiver, which can increase the size and cost of the circuits. In addition, in some cases power or current output from some circuits is often fixed or inflexible.